Len ¿como se hacen los niños?
by Tassane
Summary: Rin no sabe como se hacen los niños y decide preguntarselo a Len.Son dos capitulos.Es mi primer fic aqui
1. Chapter 1

Len, ¿Cómo se hacen los niños?

Era un día tranquilo en la casa de los Vocaloid.

- ¡LEN!

Si no fuese por el grito de cierta rubia con un lazo en el pelo. Espero unos segundos y nadie respondió, decidió subir a la habitación de este. Al llegar toco dos veces la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Iba a tocar de nuevo cuando un chico abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué? - Pegunto molesto.

-¿Cómo se hacen los niños?

Esa pregunta al rubio le cayó como un balde de agua fría, ¿desde cuando le importaba a ella los niños?.

-¿Len? ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-S-si, estoy bien.

-Estas pálido-El rubio no dijo nada y ella continuo-pero dime, ¿Cómo se hacen los niños?

-P-pues

El no sabia como explicarlo, además eso tendría que preguntárselo a otra persona, como Meiko, o Kaito e incluso Miku, aunque la última estaba bastante rara últimamente.

-¡Len!

El la miro.

-¡Dime como se hacen, de una vez!

Esta enfada, se dijo a si mismo Len, y cuando se enfada. Pero no reclamo y tampoco llamo a la aplanadora, solo empezó a llorar.

-¿Rin? ¿Pero porque quieres saberlo?

-Le dije a Dell que quería un hijo de el.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No tienes que decirle eso a ningún chico y menos a alguien mayor que tu!

Len tenia la cara roja como un tomate no se distingue si es de rabia o de vergüenza. Pero se dio cuenta que gritarle a una chica que esta llorando le hace peor.

-Lo siento, pero como es que se lo dijiste.

-Veras

=Flash back=

Miku y Rin habían salido al café donde trabajaban Dell y su hermana Haku.

-¡Buenos días!- Dijo Miku tan alegre como siempre.

-¡Hola!, Pasen y siéntense-Contesto Dell desde la barra del local.

- Dell, ¿Dónde esta Haku?

-Salio, y ahora estoy yo a cargo de el café-contesto con una sonrisa- ¡Rin!- La "saludo"

-Hola – dijo distraída.

-¿Le pasa algo?- Le susurro a Miku.

-Últimamente esta rara-Miku pareció meditar durante unos segundos- no me acuerdo que haya discutido con Len.

- ¡Llegue!-dijo Haku con bolsas de compra-Dell traje las mandarinas.

Mandarinas, esa palabra resonó el la cabeza de Rin y sin darse cuenta giro la cabeza hacia la bolsa de Haku.

-Mandarinas-susurro

-¿Quieres una Rin-Chan? –Le pregunte Haku

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Volviste! –Miku abrazo a Rin y casi se caen.

-¿Qué te pasa? Siempre estuve aquí- se la quito de encima y agarro una mandarina.-además escuche lo que cuchicheaban y no discutí con Len, nos peleamos.

-Es lo mismo- Esta vez hablo Dell- La verdad me encantaría tener una hija como tu.

Ese comentario izo ruborizar a Rin.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si.

-Pues si tienes una hija no será igual a mi, por que no ahí nadie como yo.

Tiene razón pensó Dell.

-Pues tengamos un hijo.

-Vale.

Miku se sonrojo y bajo la vista, Haku sonrío y Dell se relamió los labios.

-Un día de estos paso por ti.

Miku agarro del brazo a Rin y la llevo a casa casi a rastras.

=Fin del flash back=

-Desde ese día no he vuelto a saber de el y Miku esta rara.

-Pues…

Iba a continuar pero tocaron el timbre y ambos bajaron haber quien era.

- ¡Hola!

-¡Dell!

De repente los gemelos vieron como a Miku se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Hola, ¡Rin!- Rin lo miro- Vamos, dije que vendría por ti.

Len observo a su hermana, ella estaba rígida como un palo.

-¿No querías un hijo?

-P-prefiero aquí y también con Len.

Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron como platos, Miku empezó a reírse.

-¡¿Qué!?

-Nada Rin-Chan –Dijo mientras dejaba pasar a Dell y se iba a llamar a Meiko.

-Rin, eso solo pueden hacerlo dos personas –Dijo Len sonrojado.

Entonces Meiko al tanto de todo llamo a Rin para contarle su error. Desde entonces Rin no quiso saber nada de hijos, por ahora.

Hola!

Este es un fic que publique en el Cemzoo.

Es mi primer fic aqui, soy nueva =) , espero que les guste.

Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

Len ¿Cómo es estar embarazada?

Después de lo ocurrido con Dell, Rin se puso a pensar en cómo sería estar embarazada Decidió preguntárselo a Len, entro en su habitación y lo vio en el ordenador.

-¿Len?

-Dime.

-¿Cómo es estar embarazada?

-¿Qué? Lo que me faltaba- Pensó.

-Rin, soy chico, no losé como se sentirá.

-Es que a veces eres Shota por eso.

-ESTARIAMOS EN LAS MISMAS –Gritó.

-Lo-lo siento, Len.

-Rin, perdón – la abrasa- que te parece si ¿te pones un cojín en la tripa?

-¿Para?

-Para hacer que estas embarazada –contesto con fastidio.

Rin se sorprende, hace un momento Len era tierno y ahora estaba enfadado.

-¿Te molesto? – pregunta Rin con los ojos llorosos.

-¡No! Claro que no, lo siento. –La abrasa de nuevo- vamos a por el cojín

Los gemelos bajas hacia el salón y Len ve un cojín perfecto.

-¡Mira Rin, es perfecto!

-¡Sí! ¿me lo pones?

-Claro.

Al terminar de ponerle el cojín a Rin, ella va a un espejo y se mira. ¡Parce que está embarazada de verdad!.Se cambio de ropa y se puso un vestido blanco con naranjitas.

-¡Len!

-Dime.

-Vamos al café de Haku y Dell.

-¿Qué? ¿para que?

-Para mostrarles mi hijo o hija.

-¡Yo voy!

Miku salió rápido ya vestida y peinada, cuando oyó Dell.

-Vale, vamos.

Los tres van camino al café de Haku y Dell. Al llegar ven a Meiko en la puerta parece esperar a alguien.

-Meiko-nee -La llama Miku.

-Hol... – Se queda callada al ver la "tripa" de la rubia.- ¡Rin!

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué te has puesto eso allí?

-Quería saber que se sentía al estar preñada.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero así no lo sabrás.

-Meiko-nee, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta Miku.

-Esperar a Kaito.

-¿Tienen una cita? –Pregunto atónito Len.

-No, es que –lo vio- me voy –salió corriendo con Kaito.

-¿Entramos? –Dijo una Miku muy ilusionada.

-Si –Dijeron los Kagamine

Al entrar vieron a Dell limpiando una mesa mientras fumaba y a Haku regañándolo.

-¡Hola! – dijo Miku

-Hola chicos –contesto Haku desde la barra.

-Buenas – esta vez hablo Dell.

-Rin-Chan –Haku está sorprendida

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué has engordado?

-¡Estoy embarazada! –Grita emocionada.

- ¿De quién? –Pregunta Dell mientras se va a la barra.

-De... ¡Len!

-¡Mentira! –Responde Len como un resorte.

-JaJa –ríe Miku- Rin-Chan quiere saber que es estar embarazada –Mira a Dell

-Pues para eso tienes que hacer lo que te explico Meiko el otro día.

Rin al escucha el comentario de Dell se sonrojo y miro a Haku para que la apoye y esta empezó hablar con Len.

-¿Pasa algo Miku? –Dell está preocupado Miku no deja de mirarlo.

-Está enamorada –Dice Rin con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿De quién?

¿Tan tonto es para no darse cuenta que a Miku le gusta? Piensa Rin.

-Respóndeme Rin, ¿de quién?

-De ti tonto – dice molesta.

-¿Estas celosa? – le pregunta y se le dibuja en la cara una sonrisa.

-¡N-no!

-Tranquila, yo te prefiero a ti.

¿Qué? ¿le gusto a Dell? Al pensar eso Rin se sonroja.

-Oye Rin.

Rin lo mira.

-No te precipites con lo de estar embarazada, ya llegara el momento.

Al terminar la frase se acerca a ella y le da un beso, suave y inocente.

-Me voy término mi turno, hasta otra.

Dell salió casi corriendo, a saber que se le pasaría a la Kagamine por la cabeza.

M-me beso pensó Rin. Ella se paró en seco y el cojín se cayó al suelo, salió detrás de Dell. Quizás ella también lo prefiera a él.


End file.
